An X-ray detector is used to detect X-rays. Such an X-ray detector is classified into a direct type X-ray detector which directly converts X-rays into electronic signals and an indirect type X-ray detector which detects X-rays based on light in the visible range obtained through conversion of X-rays into visible light.
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray detection panel for an indirect type X-ray detector configured to detect X-rays through conversion of X-rays into visible light and a method of manufacturing the same. A typical indirect type X-ray detector includes a component for converting X-rays into light in the visible range, a component for converting the light in the visible range into electrical signals, and a component for converting the electrical signals into image signals.
In such an X-ray detector, an X-ray detection panel includes a number of image pixels for converting X-rays into electrical signals (for example, a detection panel having a size of 430 mm×430 mm includes about 9,000,000 pixels or more).
Each of these pixels is a passive pixel sensor and includes one thin-film transistor and one photodiode. The photodiode is excited to generate signals and the thin-film transistor processes the signals generated by the photodiode as electrical signals. Here, each of the thin-film transistor and the photodiode has a residual current component called leakage current therein, thereby making it difficult to reduce density of states into a complete ground state. As a result, signals output from the X-ray detection panel have low sensitivity and high noise, and can cause image lag and ghost. Accordingly, there is difficulty realizing low dose applications and video images of the X-ray detector due to low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), high image lag, and ghost.
One example of the background technique is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1628604 (2016.06.01).